Sabrina Kingston
Sabrina Kingston was the killer of high schooler Abigail Price in Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48 of Grimsborough). Profile Sabrina is a 17-year-old, brown-eyed high school student. She has short brown hair and is shown wearing a red headband. Sabrina wears a periwinkle dress, dress shirt, and has a coat-of-arms of a private school she was attending. She also sports blue eyeshadow and a pair of pearl earrings. It is known that Sabrina is in contact with talc, wears heels and practices acupuncture. Events of Criminal Case After analyzing a "best friends forever" necklace, Alex confirmed that it belonged to Sabrina. Sabrina was then called in to the station and she wanted to know as to what the team was doing with Abigail's necklace. Grace answered Sabrina that Abigail was the victim of a gruesome murder, though Sabrina wanted to meet up for dinner regarding Lola Vallez's hen party. Sabrina was later called in to the station once again when the team found a photo of herself buying drugs from Veronica Johnson (but per Veronica the drugs were actually a combo of talc and caffeine), but Sabrina did not want the team to talk about it because she had to put up with the pressure of working very hard to get to Harvard as she would be disowned by the Kingston family if she was not accepted to Harvard. Sabrina had to purchase the "drugs" from Veronica so that she could work harder, but she was not prepared for the real world in the event she failed to meet her family's standards. After the police examined the hair removal laser, confirmed it as the murder weapon, and had all clues necessary to expose Sabrina as the transgressor, Sabrina testified that she believed she was on drugs because Veronica Johnson sold them to her, though Grace countered that the "drugs" Veronica sold were actually a mixture of caffeine and talc. Sabrina needed Abigail's help to give her a urine sample as all top colleges (including Harvard and the University of Grimsborough) enforced applicant drug tests and Sabrina was afraid of having her test come up positive albeit Abigail refused to help and for this reason, Sabrina got mad. During a beauty appointment of Abigail's, Sabrina crept into the treatment room to intimidate her by pointing a hair removal laser on her and thought that if she threatened to kill Abigail, she would give her a urine sample for her to pass the university's drugs checking mechanism. But accidentally, the hair removal laser fired a laser beam at Abigail's chest by itself thus burning a hole through Abigail's chest, which contributed to the murder being linked to a crumpled friendship due to excessive differences. In the court, Sabrina pleaded guilty to first-degree murder and claimed to have lost herself, but Judge Hall countered that there was nothing worth killing a friendship over. Sabrina was sentenced to 20 years in jail with a chance for parole in 10 years, and although she was not told that she would be tried as an adult, the sentence Sabrina had to serve made it obvious that she was tried as an adult. Trivia *In her arrest and mugshot photos, Sabrina is missing her blue eyeshadow. Case appearances *Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48 of Grimsborough) Gallery Sabrina.png|Sabrina, sentenced to 20 years in jail with a chance for parole in 10 years for the murder of Abigail Price. OG_SUS_48_602.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers